


睡前请关窗①

by 20_hoziszd



Series: 睡前请关窗 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 荣勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 温馨提示：睡前请关窗，不然床上会长猫。





	睡前请关窗①

梦见前男友的概率有多大？  
梦见前男友长着猫耳猫尾的概率有多大？  
梦见前男友长着猫耳猫尾爬上自己床的概率又有多大？

权顺荣觉得肯定是最近作息日夜颠倒，再加上隔壁装修吵得他白天无法补眠，他才会精神恍惚出现幻觉。不然为什么长着猫耳朵的李知勋会出现在他床上？他重新闭上眼睛，这肯定是个梦。

可是这个梦太真实了吧。他感觉到衣角似乎被撩起，毛绒绒的东西钻进他的衣服里，引出一片瘙痒。接着，毛绒绒的东西往下探入了他宽松的短裤，隔着内裤磨蹭着他的性器。

“顺荣还没醒吗？”是他熟悉的声音。

权顺荣睁开眼，很久没见的李知勋正跪坐在他身旁，笑得眼睛弯弯地看着他，头顶上的雪白猫耳还时不时抖动一下，身后的猫尾巴正探入他的睡裤里作乱。这下是彻底醒了。

李知勋是他前不久负责项目的甲方爸爸。刚去见面的时候，他隔着落地窗，被正在会议室里骂人的李知勋吸引了。

他发誓他并没有什么特殊嗜好。只不过李知勋正好戳中他的取向点。白皙的皮肤，粉粉的关节和指尖，认真工作的样子，有条不紊地指出问题所在的时候。还有脱掉西装外套，扯扯领带解开扣子透气，拿着咖啡问他要不要一起吃饭的时候，半透的衬衫隐隐约约看见他结实的胸肌和腹肌。权顺荣舔了舔唇瓣，点头答应。如果能吃到其他就更好了。

在他明里暗里挑逗暗示中，项目进行到一半，两人就在一起了。权顺荣本以为自己钓到了猛1，没想到李知勋私底下居然是个纯情小可爱。会因为他的小动作笑得眼睛弯弯露出可爱的小梨涡，也会因为他在会议桌下偷偷勾手指而脸红，偶尔还会不经意向他撒娇。没关系，看着毫不留情地骂人的甲方男友，瞧这骂人的气势，不做1真的可惜了。他对站着的人眨眨眼，果不其然那人僵住一下，又开始从耳根红到脖子。

可惜实在太忙，两人每天忙完一起吃个宵夜基本就各回各家，累得没心思搞其他事。终于到项目结束的时候，两边非要搞什么庆功宴，权顺荣原本打算和李知勋过个二人世界，转念一想，还是答应下来。

权顺荣和李知勋作为负责人自然是逃不掉的，酒过三巡后，权顺荣头脑勉强还能保持清醒，李知勋已经被酒精熏红了脸，坐在一旁发呆。喊他名字，李知勋抬头冲他笑着，脸蛋红通通，露出尖尖的小虎牙。啧，醉成这样，不知道待会还能不能硬起来。

硬是硬起来了。权顺荣和李知勋全身扒得精光，坐在酒店的床上面面相觑。权顺荣把润滑剂和避孕套塞到李知勋手里，李知勋看了看，继续眨巴着眼睛无辜地看着他，像只讨粮吃的小猫。他叹了一口气。做是做不成了。

权顺荣把人哄睡，穿上衣服，憋屈地带着精心挑选的东西回家。没想到他作为一个猛1收割机，居然栽在李知勋身上。身材不差，尺寸也不小，怎么就是个0呢？他回到家，把东西放回到床头柜。打开手机给李知勋发了条分手短信。躺在床上翻来覆去，最后还是拆开他拿回来的润滑剂，抹在跳蛋上塞进后穴，把自己玩射一次才睡着。

第二天醒来才看见李知勋的短信，问他为什么。他只能回一条，不合适。两个0要怎样合适？他又叹了口气。所幸李知勋也不是会纠缠的人。权顺荣决定休假一段时间，去找个猛1犒劳一下自己。于是开始每天晚上去酒吧寻欢，天亮再回来睡觉。可惜新欢没找到，要不都是缺1人，要不他看不上。觉也没睡好，隔壁每天准点开工，他睡下没多久就开始钻墙。

一定是他没休息好，不然怎么会梦见李知勋在搞他。

“不是梦。”李知勋往他眼睛吹了吹气，让他睁眼看看现在的情况。猫尾巴也开始探进他的内裤里面，一圈一圈环绕着半勃的性器，开始上下撸动。

“不对，我肯定是在做梦。不然你怎么进来的？还有这耳朵和尾巴，现在情趣用品质量这么好的吗？”权顺荣伸手抹上他的猫耳，却感觉温热的耳朵在他手里动了动“还会自己动…”

李知勋看着他震惊的表情，像极了受惊的仓鼠，不禁笑出声，“怎么进来的？当然是爬进来的。至于这耳朵和尾巴，你试试不就知道是真是假了。不过质量肯定是有保证的。”

“爬进来？这里可是五楼！你就不怕摔死吗？”

“摔不死，猫有九条命，你不知道吗？而且你觉得我是普通猫吗？”

“什么…嗯啊…”权顺荣刚想问他什么意思，却才发现性器被束缚住。

李知勋收紧了尾巴，性器前端吐出的前列腺液浸湿他的尾巴，他就着液体加快了尾巴蠕动的速度。毛绒绒的尾巴末端时不时扫过他的阴囊和后穴。陌生的感觉带起更强烈的快感，但权顺荣最喜欢的粉色指尖此刻正按住他的铃口，让他无法释放。

“知勋…松手…要坏了…”权顺荣憋得眼角都红透了，想扯开他的手。

李知勋看着权顺荣可怜巴巴的样子，同时松开尾巴和手指。性器喷出几股白浊的液体，打湿他的耻毛和小腹，连李知勋的尾巴都沾上了。

“顺荣这几天没少做吧？爽吗？”李知勋摇摇尾巴，上面还滴落着稍微稀薄的精液。

“没做！不爽！”李知勋一提起这个他就来气。如果不是因为李知勋，他哪用到处找1。他这几天都是靠跳蛋舒缓的。

李知勋看着他气呼呼的样子，忍不住咬了下他鼓鼓的脸颊肉，眼睛弯弯地看着权顺荣脸上的牙印，“那我今天让顺荣爽个够。”

“爽个屁，你一个0让我怎样爽？用你尾巴吗？我可不做1。”

“谁说我是0？”李知勋眯起眼睛，沾满了精液的尾巴往他后穴钻，试图塞进去，“用尾巴也不是不行。”

“你上一次不是不行吗？等一下！别钻进去！”权顺荣抓住他的尾巴。

“上次喝了酒，是意外。我今天就让你看看我行不行。”李知勋抓住他的手按在头顶，非要把尾巴塞进他的后穴。

“不要…疼…呜”尽管他的尾巴不算粗，但他微硬的毛把柔软的穴肉刺得生疼。才刚进去一点，权顺荣就呜咽着喊疼。

他只好松开权顺荣的手，“东西在哪？”

他打开床头抽屉找到已经用了一半的润滑剂，还有一个特别的小玩意儿。

“顺荣骗人。”他把润滑剂倒在尾巴和他在抽屉找到的小东西上。

“我什么骗过你？”权顺荣刚想反驳他的话，却感觉一个熟悉的东西就着润滑剂被塞入他的后穴，在他体内震动着。紧接着李知勋涂满润滑剂的尾巴也跟着钻进来，把跳蛋推进深处，开始模仿性器在他体内抽动。“嗯啊…不要…太深了…”

“不是说不爽吗？我看顺荣现在很爽啊？”李知勋操控着尾巴寻找到他的敏感点，感受到权顺荣小幅度颤抖了一下。他不断戳弄着那里。

“呼…啊…你不行…就直说…啊啊…”权顺荣虽然被他的尾巴伺候得很舒服，但还是渴望被更粗的东西填满。他正准备高潮的时候，却感觉体内的跳蛋和尾巴被拔出来。下一秒被他渴望许久的东西填满。

李知勋尾巴紧紧圈住权顺荣的根部，不让他释放出来。下身却不断顶弄着他的敏感点，听着权顺荣的呜咽，俯身亲亲他眼角的眼泪，“顺荣留着点，这才刚开始呢。”

李知勋把权顺荣翻过去，让他跪趴在床上后入他，捏着权顺荣屁股的软肉，忍不住拍了一下他白白嫩嫩的屁股，感受到他的后穴猛地收缩，他又拍了一下，这下两边的红印对称了。

“别打了呜呜呜…动一动吧呜呜”娇气包又开始哭了。

李知勋本还想逗一逗他，看着他泪汪汪的样子又不忍心了，掐着他的腰开始顶撞，嘴里还说着骚话“爽不爽？我是不是猛1？”

权顺荣被折腾到后面只会哭着附和他说胡话。最后李知勋松开尾巴射出来的时候，权顺荣已经打着哭嗝，性器一波一波吐着稀薄精液，小腿还在抽搐着。

权顺荣已经忘记那天他被操射多少次，哭了多久。

最后躺在李知勋怀里，沙哑着声音问他，“你到底是从哪爬进来的？”

李知勋指了指阳台敞开的落地窗，“你睡觉没关窗。”


End file.
